


Aftercare

by JessRM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Caning, Denial, Impact Play, More porny in chapter two but still not that porny, Multi, NB Blake, No real on screeen porn for chapter one just snuggling, Rope Bondage, Strapon use, Suspension, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRM/pseuds/JessRM
Summary: Heyy another cuddle fic from me so ideally this will become a series of oneshots focused on exploring ships through aftercare. If there is a particular ship you want to see let me know and feel free to add an idea for the scene they had if you want as well no promises I will go with them but I would love to hear your desires. And tags will be updated as the story grows.





	1. Purrha

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by pipsqueak216 on tumblr

Pyrrha pulled the acrylic cane away from Blake for the last time setting it aside on the rack of toys that had been used this session. Moving forward she pressed up against Blake cooing into the lower set of ears. “Good girl, my good girl, you were so brave for me, kitten. I’m so proud of you.”  
Blake laid against the St. Andrew’s cross, and shuddered feeling Pyrrha’s warmth on her marked up back and ass. She whimpered grateful that Pyrrha was careful to keep pressure off of her tender thighs. Blake sagged back against Pyrrha her fingers curling against the dark painted wood as she scrambled for sensation.  
Pyrrha reached up and carefully unhooked the cuffs from the D-rings mounted to the cross letting Blake turn into her warm embrace. Blake grabbed at Pyrrha desperately her fingers tangling into the short red skirt, and she nibbled on Pyrrha’s collar bone. Pyrrha let out a chuckle as Blake gave in to tactile urges while drifting in sub space.  
Pyrrha ran gentle fingers over the red stripes left down Blake’s back from the cane and joked. “It seems I’ve made my kitten a tiger.” She laughed at her own joke as she led Blake to the bed and sat on it softly.  
Blake curled up on Pyrrha’s lap shuddering at the sudden cold of the room. Pyrrha pulled a folded blanket to them draping it over Blake softly. Using her semblance she brought over a thermos full of cold water that she held to Blake’s lips. Blake took the thermos and obediently tipped it up drinking down the cold water.  
“Good girl. Taking such good care of yourself for me!” Pyrrha kept her voice light and praising as she looked down at Blake’s tearstained face. She deftly undid the leather cuffs from around Blake’s wrists pausing to kiss the slight red marks left behind.  
Blake cuddled into Pyrrha’s chest one hand idly playing with the long silky red hair. “Thank you for that.” She said softly voice trembling somewhat as Pyrrha grinned down pressing a kiss to her forehead  
“Anytime baby now rest for me I’ve got you nice and safe sweet thing.”  
Blake let her eyes drift shut and she pressed close to pyrrha drinking in her scent and the sound of her heartbeat. Pyrrha smiled down as Blake’s breathing slowly evened out. Pyrrha turned onto the bed leaning back. She was happily resigned to being trapped until Blake was roused again.


	2. Sunnybees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy this one is Sunnybees! once again thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/ and pipsqueak216 for their lovely editing help

Blake grinned wide, their hips pumping hard and fast into Yang. She hung from the Hip and chest harness moaning with no care for volume or dignity. Sun grinned at her pleasure-addled abandon and leaned in, closing his teeth down hard just under her shoulder blade. Slowly he brought his teeth together, leaving a splotchy red mark that was sure to become a bruise. Yang screamed at the bite, her hips finally convulsing in the orgasm that the evil pair had been denying her throughout the whole scene. Blake eased the strap on out of Yang, grinning at their handiwork. They immediately got to work untying Yang. Sun kept Yang in a warm hug as Blake released her legs, letting them fall gently to the floor. 

“Hey babe, you did really good up there.” Sun whispered, using his body to keep Yang steady on newly-freed, shaky legs. “You feeling as good as you look?” he joked, smug and lighthearted but the tilt of his eyebrows still conveying the sincerity of the check-in.

“I don’t know if anyone can feel that good.” Blake said as they pressed a warm kiss to Yang’s forehead.

Lifting her head, Yang looked in the full length mirror on the door. She thought she looked like a mess. Her face had red tear tracks running down both cheeks--she was thanking god she hadn’t put on makeup--and some drool clung to her puffy, hard-kissed lips. Her torso and legs were dotted with bite marks, both Blake’s sharp dark hickeys and Sun’s larger red bruises. “Thank god there isn’t anything that’ll show this time,” she said, and though her breathy voice had no force behind it, the comment was pointed enough to make both her tops look sheepish.

“I did leave something for you to remember me by,” Sun teased, punctuating it with a soft prod to his final bite.

Yang whimpered at the touch for a half second before her eyes went wide and her shoulders made their best attempt to square themselves. “You dick!” she shouted, screwing up her face into a glare. The still-darkening bruise had been positioned to lay directly under her bra strap.

“Ah-ah, be nice,” Blake admonished gently, then leaned in and cut off any further complaints Yang might have had with a firm kiss.

Their fingers freed the last of the knots that had been holding the harness together and Yang sagged forward slightly without the rope holding part of her weight anymore. Sun and Blake moved in unison to support her instead. Working gently, Sun scooped her up in his arms bridal style, carrying her to the living room. Blake slipped off their strapon, quickly wiping it down and adding it to the pile of toys to be cleaned. 

On their way to meet their lovers, Blake stopped in the kitchen quickly to grab four bottles of water and the aftercare chocolate box. 

They found Sun sitting on the couch with Yang laying next to him, head resting on his lap. Most of Yang was obscured by a soft throw blanket that had been lovingly tucked around her, aside from her head and her arms, the latter of which were wrapped around a particularly squeezable small pillow.

Blake set the chocolates and three of the bottles aside and squatted down by Yang’s head. They started to card their fingers through Yang’s hair and she pressed her head against the gentle touch. “Hey, honey, do you think you can sit up for me? I need you to drink some water. If you need, though, I can get you a straw.” They kept their voice soft and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Yang nodded and sat up slowly. Sun held her close so she could lean against him, which she took advantage of. Blake sat down on her other side and opened the water bottle, which Yang took and began to sip from deliberately.

Sun carefully leaned forward to take a truffle out of the box without disturbing Yang and unwrapped it. When Yang took a break from drinking, he pressed it to her lips. She ate the treat in one bite, prompting him to smile. “You did so good up there for us, my little pun dragon.” Yang grinned and wiggled into the couch, her cheeks flushing a little.

“Do you want me to put something on for us to watch?” Blake asked, picking up the TV remote and bringing up the menu.

Yang nodded. “Something funny!” she exclaimed, her overflowing energy returning to her face though still a ways from making it back to her limbs. 

Blake selected an old, well-loved favorite, knowing that no one would really be watching while they were pressed this close together. Sun did his terrible impression of the theme song, and grinned at how it made Yang giggle. The three of them settled comfortably in for a marathon, and as predicted, there was much more time spent on in-jokes, kisses, and loving looks than paying attention to the screen.


End file.
